In monolithic integrated circuit (IC) construction NPN transistors typically develop a base to collector current gain, or Beta, of in excess of 200 and display room temperature collector leakage current values of less than 100 picoamperes at nominal collector voltages. Such transistors are stable in that they show no tendency to oscillate in resistive circuits. While such transistors are extremely useful in the design of IC structures, there are certain types of circuits in which higher Beta would be desirable. Typically, such higher Beta is achieved using the well-known Darlington connection in which one or more emitter follower transistors are directly coupled in cascade with a common emitter transistor. A three stage Darlington has very high Beta. However, it has a composite base to emitter turn-on voltage of three diodes, about 2.1 volts and a saturation voltage over 1.5 volts under typical conditions as opposed to 0.7 volt B.sub.BE and a 0.5 volt saturation for a single transistor. Thus, such a composite does not really simulate a single transistor. Other circuit forms have been developed to create a suitable composite, but the usual prior art circuits, employing complementary transistors, tend to oscillate unless frequency compensated.